The present invention relates generally to analyzing a given data set and finding hidden relationships amongst the data, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to modeling a correlation and a causation link of hidden evidence.
Conventional techniques support decision-making by identifying and exploiting patterns hidden in complex data and can operate in a forensic mode against historical data, near real-time mode for proactive decision-making, or any combination thereof. Fusion algorithms and techniques are applied to observation data that may only partially satisfy an event description in time, space, or other relevant dimensions. Using context propagation, Bayesian reasoning, and spatiotemporal analysis, the conventional techniques provide predictive awareness of upcoming events and likelihood analysis for events that may have already occurred, but were not evident in the collected data, while at the same time minimizing false detections. However, such techniques fail to identify a causation of the events.
Other conventional techniques are directed to improving information retrieval effectiveness by dynamically combining evidence information produced by a plurality of retrieval systems matching alternative representations of queries and documents. The user enters a query and the system generates alternative representations of the query. The techniques also maintain a collection of documents and corresponding alternative representations of the documents. The techniques then perform matching between the alternative representations of the query and the corresponding alternative representations of the documents and generates individual matching scores for the alternative representation matches. Correlation information is also determined for the individual scores. However, the causation of the hidden evidence is not calculated in the conventional techniques
Thus, there is a technical problem in the conventional techniques that the techniques do not consider the causation of the hidden evidence such that there is no explanation behind retrieved evidence and a particular question.